Within the WInd
by SparklingDreamer
Summary: Like all the other pretty little liars Spencer's life can be a mess too - with or without A's help. What the the future holds for her is unpredictable and so is this story. Huge shipper of Spoby!


_**My second try on a fanfic, hope it's not that bad to read. Every character used in here is borrowed and I don't intend to make any profit of it. HAVE FUN! :)**_

* * *

In autumn, when the leaves glowed all in the brightest gold, cuprous and red, we would sit at the fireplace covered in a woollen blanket and enjoy the time we got together. Sometimes my phone would ring from all the messages saying "S.O.S" or other things that mostly had to do with the bitch none of us knew of who it really was, but he or she or it, the bitch got to ruin our lives without being caught. This made me wish to be someone else than Spencer Hastings. Well, but that would also mean for me to not know the most awesome boyfriend ever so maybe being Spencer wasn't that bad, right?

"You know what's missing?" I asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Hot chocolate."

Toby's eyebrow raised in question, "hot chocolate? Since when does Spencer Hastings drink anything else than black coffee?"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," I replied.

"Smart-ass."

"What did you just call me?"

Toby giggled, "oh, you know how smart-asses turn me on" he kissed me.

"How many do you exactly know?" I teased him.

"I can reassure you that you're the prettiest and smartest smart-ass so..." and another kiss.

I departed our lips. "Imma go make us some hot chocolate."

Toby got up, apparently not being able to even be without me for some short minutes. Good thing my parents were out of town for some seminars, and Melissa was back in London.

"Could you take out the chocolate chips out of the cupboard over there and make it melt in the microwave? Meanwhile I'll warm up the milk."

"As you wish, my queen!"

Just then my phone buzzed, but I tried to ignore it. "Who's texting you?"

"It doesn't matter. Right now it's you and me time." I let the milk cook as I approached Toby to just let him know how glad I was for having him. The kiss deepened and I felt the temperature rise between us, and probably the kiss would have led to more when the microwave didn't let the alarm off to both of us to break our kissing and finally take out the melted chocolate.

I straightened my shirt, with some blush remarkable in my cheeks, "better take out the bowl, and umm I guess the milk is already too hot too."  
"You're right!" He did as told and we poured the milk into two cups with the melted chocolate. "I'm gonna take them to the fireplace." Toby offered taking the cups as my phone began to buzz again. "Maybe you should look up what's so important to text you all the time, huh?" He gave me a peck on my head and went to the living room.

_Need to tak._

_Immediately!_

_SPENCER! IT's IMPORTANT! _

All messages went like this and were either from Aria, Hanna or Emily.

I dialed Hanna's number. At the second ring she answered, "Finally! Where were you?"  
"Hello to you too, Hanna!"

"Sorry, but we need to talk."

"Talk then." I demanded.

"Not on the phone. Can you meet us at my house?"

"Actually-"

"Spencer, you-"

"Fine, I'm on my way," I sighed into the phone and ended the call.

My face must have told Toby that I wouldn't stay any longer here. "You're leaving?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"I am sorry, Toby, but don't worry I'll be right back!"

"Sure you will." He seemed disappointed I guess.

"You're mad now, great! Toby-"

He waved my presumption off, "no, no, I am not mad, I'll just come with you!"

"Toby, you don't need to be worried, I'm just heading to Hanna's-"  
"What is so important that you have to leave then anyway?"

"Okay, you ARE mad." But I couldn't go on arguing on about something that I couldn't even really explain. I was sure it had something to do with A, and Toby probably sensed that too, but it was safer for him to stay in the dark.

"I'll make up for everything, promise, and believe it might be better than any other thing I did to make up for" I tried to cheer him up with the brightest smile I could offer at that moment.

He seemed to let go of the argument. Before I could leave he grabbed me by surprise and pulled me into a kiss. "Promise to not do anything stupid, okay?"

"What? Me? Pff, I'm the smart one, remember?" I said with enough confidence to make myself believe that I had never done anything stupid... Might not worked that well on Toby though.

Parking my Toyota outside the Marin's house, I got out where I texted "I'm there".

In less than a minute the door flew open with Hanna pulling me inside the house. "Hanna! Let go off my arm! What's so important that-"

"Just come upstairs to my room first, we'll tell you there!"

Aria and Emily were awaiting us with scared expressions on their faces.

"Hey, guys!"

"First take a seat, Spence!" Hanna demanded.

"Come on, now tell me what's happened that y'all are that worn-out." Seriously, they were acting weird.

They exchanged looks before starting to tell me what's been going on.

"Remember when we're out of Rosewood to make a visit of that place which we'd find out was the place where A had been sending us those message along with observing us?"

"Yeah.."

"And remember how this creepy guy in that black hoody attacked us, and that we thought that was A?"

"Come to the point, Hanna!" I said.

"What Hanna means to say is that even if we agreed to better keep space between this place and us? "

"Oh, no, don't tell me you guys were-" I couldn't believe this.

"No, we weren't!"  
"Well, not at first." Hanna replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This guy, Emily saw him in the Brew." Aria told me.

"What?"

"Don't worry, he didn't notice that Em was there."

"What else?"

"Well.." Hanna really delayed the whole thing.  
"As Em texted me about that Aria and I took advantage and went back to his stay."

"Without me." Wow, I felt like really left out. "That could've taken the wrong way, you know that?"

"Well, it wasn't like you could've protect us or so anyway." Hanna's mouth was working faster than her mind.

"Well, if you didn't want me to be there then, why am I even here now?"

"Hanna didn't mean it that way, Spence!" Aria objected.

"No, it's okay, I do get HOW exactly she meant it. And you know what? You're right!"

"Spencer-"

"No, no, I mean it. I am sick of chasing that sick person who is still pulling our strings anyway. I got a life that I need to take care of, and with the A person this won't work."

"Spencer, you're overreacting!"

"I am overreacting?" I snorted. "Okay, I better leave now."

"But you didn't hear about the important thing we need to tell you!" Emily obviously tried to stop me from leaving.

"Em, just let go, I really need to go."

"But you just got here!" Hanna said.

Without any other word I left the three in the room and left.

Maybe I WAS overreacting, but it was also the truth. I hope A was happy now. Once we were real close friends, but with all the A stuff nearly everything became complicated. And now there I was leaving the circle of four with nothing but a stupid excuse.

A buzz in my jeans pocket interrupted my line of thoughts.

_Better not leave if you ever cared about any of your "beloved"! Kisses – A_

Without even looking around I quickly got into my car and drove back home. I hadn't realised that I was actually all in tears until I entered the house. Toby was still on the couch, lying in the blanket with one of my books in his hands.

As he saw me come in he got up in an instant. "Oh my God, Spence! What happened?" I couldn't say anything but sobbed with tears running down my cheeks. "Spencer?" He approached me and took me into a warm embrace. Right then I didn't care about anything but this moment.  
"Spence, what happened?" He asked in a low voice as he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Just hold me, please, okay?" I asked and embraced him even tighter and let my rest on his shoulder. We were like this for only some minutes but it felt like the time had stopped.  
"You'll be staying tonight, won't you?" I asked him, but I might have sounded like begging him.

"If you feel better then, sure I will!"

I let go of him, "I want to take a shower now," I announced with as much confidence as I could bring out of me along with a tired smile.

"Alright, but call out loudly if you need something!"

Freshly showered I shambled back downstairs.  
"You ordered us pizza?"

"Thought you'd be hungry and when I think about it further you hadn't ate anything fot hours."  
"That's a sweet gesture, Toby."

"That sounds like a but-sentence."

He knew me too well, "But I don't feel hungry right now."

"But you need to eat something!"

"I will!"

He raised an eyebrow. "When I'm hungry, tomorrow we can warm it up and have it for breakfast. But if you're hungry, you can eat!" I sat down on the couch and covered myself in the blanket.

"Alright, but you can still have some pizza."  
"Okay," I took the remote to switch on the TV. I stopped zapping through the channels as I found one which aired a black and white movie.

"You really are obsessed with these old things , huh?"

"No, it's just that nowadays there is nothing good so the old stuff is more appealing."

"Good point." I smiled.

After half of the pizza was devoured, Toby consorted with me. I gave him some of the blanket, and he put an arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and somewhat crossed my leg over on his leg. So practically I was hugging him. Toby intertwined our hands and with this I slowly fell into Dreamland without any dream.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ONE! ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED! :)**


End file.
